1. Field
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and, more particularly, to an ice maker to make ice and a refrigerator having the ice maker.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator is a cooling chamber to store various food and beverages while cooling them and a freezing chamber to store frozen food while freezing them. The cooling chamber and the freezing chamber are separated by a partition wall and are opened and closed by different doors, respectively. Further, the refrigerator includes a cool air supply device supplying cool air to the cooling chamber and the freezing chamber.
Only one cool air supply device or a plurality of cool air supply devices may be disposed in the refrigerator. In the refrigerator including only one cool air supply device, the cooling chamber and the freezing chamber are cooled down by the one cool air supply device. In the refrigerator including a plurality of cool air supply devices, the cooling chamber and the freezing chamber are cooled down by different cool air supply devices, respectively.
Recently, a refrigerator including a dispenser has been developed such that the user can be provided with water and ice outside the refrigerator without opening the door. In order to supply ice using the dispenser, the refrigerator should include an ice maker to make ice, an ice storage container which stores ice made in the ice maker, and an ice feeding device which feeds the ice in the ice storage container to the dispenser.
The ice maker includes an ice making tray which is supplied with water to produce ice, and an ejector which discharges the ice from the ice making tray. The ice making tray is cooled down by the cool air supplied from the cool air supply device. When the cool air is supplied to the ice making tray supplied with water, the ice is produced in the ice making tray, and the produced ice is separated from the ice making tray by the ejector and drops into the ice storage container. The ice in the ice storage container is fed to the dispenser by the ice feeding device and, then the ice is discharged to the outside of the refrigerator by the dispenser.
The ice maker may be installed in the cooling chamber or the freezing chamber. Recently, a refrigerator in which the ice maker and the dispenser are installed in the door has been developed to prevent reduction of the storage space due to installation of the ice maker.
Korean Registered Patent No. 10-641120 discloses an example of a refrigerator including an ice maker installed in a door.
In the refrigerator disclosed in the Patent, both an ice maker and a dispenser are installed in a freezing chamber door. The cool air discharged from a cool air outlet installed at one side of a freezing chamber is supplied to the ice maker.
However, in the conventional refrigerator, since the cool air discharged from the cool air outlet moves to one side portion and an upper portion of the ice maker, the cool air is not supplied uniformly to the entire ice maker and is supplied to only one portion of the ice maker. Thus, the time to make ice becomes longer and the quality of ice is degraded.